New Ruler, New Arrivals
by Babylon1914
Summary: Sequel to Awaken. This is just basically how The Warrior is taking over Pandora. Rated M for blood, violence and graphic scenes.


**The Warrior's POV**

I marveled at the scene before me as the rakks tore into the people on Pandora. The blood and guts that were thrown everywhere. There was no spot on the ground that wasn't covered in blood.

I followed the sounds of people screaming and crying. The scent of blood was strong in the air and is making everything around it crave the blood and meat. While walking towards the camp that I spotted, firing at many types of skags and rakks. A corrosive skag appeared out of it's burrow and started to charge at me. I showed my teeth, pratically smiling at the skag.

_"What fool."_

I lefted myself from my hind legs and looked down from it and curved my fist and landed my fist on the skag. When I lefted my fist back up, I noticed the different types of liquids and how thick some of it was. I clamped my bloody hand and roared. The camp heard me and turned to me and started shooting me with different elements. I was a little bit stunned by the corrosive but the fire that someone was shooting didn't effect me.

I fell back on all fours and started to crawl casually towards the camp. More people came out from the huts and started to shoot. I was getting close to the camp when I noticed something in the sky. Something was floating out there.

_"A civilization?"_

I had about twenty rakks with me. I shrieked, idicating them to fly towards the camp that was firing at me and now them.

I looked back at the floating island, curious of what was over there.

_"If humans, then I'll be on a killing spree."_

I unfolded my wings to show the stone, eridium wings, The wings were about twenty feet long and casted a shadow over the camp full of blood and despair.

I lifted myself into the dark covered sky which was filled with thick black smoke. Havn't recently destroyed a factory, which was now filled with lava, the factory itself stood no chance agaisnt me. The robots I have faced, now burn with eridium.

As I started to fly, I wondered about how this world would look like. A planet filled with a strong scent of blood, despair, and lava. There was no reason to clean up, the rakks and I could eat the corpses that layed bare in the open, waiting to be eaten, bit by bit.

As I gotton closer to the floating island, I saw a glimpse of a human running away from the edge of the island. My hungar strike up and my thirst for blood was to the max. I moved my wings inward to gain more momentum. I saw a couple of humans with weapons and started firing at me. I soon went upwards above the island and looked down to see humans scattering around everywhere. I kept looking around for a place to land. I saw on the edge of the island a circle platform that was perfect for my size. I flew right above it and landed. The dust around me was thick but overtime the dust eventually settled down and showed my form to everyone.

They all murmured but I caught one sentance.

"What is that thing?" Some people said.

I looked at them. One by one, remembering their faces, full of curiosity and fear. I let out a growl and everyone backed away a bit. I retracted back my wings back into my body and roared. Some of the humans ran away while some of them pulled out different types of weapons out and started shooting at me.

I shrieked as one of the bullets broke opened my chest and lava started pouring out from my chest. I felt a little waek for a bit until I realized something.

_"I could use the lava and burn them."_

I jumped quickly off the ground and on top of a broken-down building. Their eyes followed me and I glared at them. I snarled at them. I unfolded my wings and flew low enough for the lava to make contact with the skin.

I watched their skin being melted away by their formal bodies. The melting of the skin showed what was underneath it. A new layer of skin showed but this was more redder and more brighter. I watched this 'new skin' also be melted away , revealing bones of the once living body. People screamed and ran away from me. Some went behined me on the edge of the island and with them on the edge, I took the advantage to whip up my tail and knock them off the edge of the island. The scream were loud but slowly went away.

I let out a high pitched shriek that caused the windows to shatter and stick on people. The glass went deep into the humans that some were decapitated. As I crawled through the town, the scraping sound of metal scraping agaisnt stone was going through the whole island. I turned a corner leading to a big machine, I sensed the energy from it.

_"Eridium."_

This machine was keeping this island a float. I crawled to it when I noticed the people around, blocking me from it. I growled, building energy in my tail and getting ready to fire at the large machine. I lifted my tail high above my head and fired the eridium at the machine.

When the eridium made contact with the machine, the machine started , in some parts, started to explode and with the eridium pouring out. Everyone started running around, screaming and crying.

I felt the island under me starting to shift and lose control of the power that it held. The machine made weird noises as the machine lost the power. Soon as the machine stopped working, it felt like the island drew it's last breath and was plummeting towards the ground. I unfolded my wings and lifted myself to the air. As i flew away from the falling island, I turned to see the island that was full of screams. I stared for a while then turned around and continued my way.

I found a good spot to perch at. On top of a tall mountain, I landed gently on the mountain tip and looked at the blood covered land. There was still war below but I knew I would soon become the new ruler of Pandora.

As I watched over my new 'kingdom', a bright light shown above me and I looked up to see what it was. I saw a small figure flying towards a different part of Pandora. The small figure started slowing down and started to head towards ground, landing. I growled at the thought of 'something' coming down from some place and coming here.

I let out a roar and the rakks where around me, waiting and watching with me.

_"I am the __**New Ruler**__ and they are the __**New Arrivals."**_

* * *

**Well, I kinda got lazy with the ending but it's basically the sequel to 'Awaken'. So if you like this, just leave me an review or PM me if you want a request of a borderlands story and I'll make it lol.**


End file.
